


Good Girl

by methurpleasee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breast Sucking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mummy kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/pseuds/methurpleasee
Summary: Anna and Elsa enjoy some sibling bonding time.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Anna’s Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just shameless smut. Enjoy:)

Anna lies with her head resting on Elsa’s thighs, biting her lip excitedly at what is about to come. Both girls are alone in Elsa’s bedroom. 

It’s their special bonding time, that Anna looks forward to so much each week. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf go and visit the trolls every Friday, so this is the only alone time the sisters get.

And this week it had finally arrived. 

Anna looked up at Elsa, who smiled down at her, stroking her auburn hair, which she had pulled out of her usual plaits and let it fall around the younger girls head in silky waves. Anna closed her eyes and sighed as she enjoyed feeling her sisters fingers slowly comb through her hair, her thumb sliding over her cheek too. 

‘My gorgeous little girl. I always look forward to the special time we get to spend together alone baby. I love making you feel good.’ Elsa says softly, Anna gasping a little at her words. 

‘I know I need to make up for all the time I left you on your own. The fact you trust me enough to do this baby, it means so much.’ 

Anna moans quietly, opening her eyes to look up at Elsa.

‘I do trust you, Elsa.’ 

Elsa raises an eyebrow.

‘I do trust you. . .mummy.’ Anna says eventually staring at Elsa, her eyes wide. Elsa smiles back down at her.

‘That’s my good girl. Mummy thinks you deserve a reward.’ Elsa explains and Anna’s eyes immediately fall to Elsa’s huge breasts. Elsa is only wearing a thin white slip, so her hard nipples are clear through the material and Anna can’t help but lick her lips.

Elsa chuckles. ‘My little girl knows exactly what she wants doesn’t she.’ She teases, fingering each nipple through the material. Anna nods eagerly never taking her eyes off her sisters gorgeous bosom. 

‘Say it baby,’ Elsa adds sternly, ‘tell Mummy what you want.’ 

‘Please Mummy, I want to suck on your nipples. I’m so thirsty.’ Anna says desperately, her hands balling in to fists at her sides.

Elsa moans at this proclamation, quickly pulling her night slip off letting her large breasts spill out and swing in front of Anna’s mesmerised face. The younger daughter lets out a gasp when she sees them, but knows she can’t start her feast until her sister allows it. 

Elsa, smiling again, pulls her sister towards her right breast, holding her head against it. 

‘You may suck my breast baby.’ She announces, and Anna attaches herself to the hard nipple immediately, licking over the nipple slowly. She circles her tongue around the nipple, before she begins to suckle on it, like a new born babe.

Elsa holds Anna’s head to her chest firmly, her head thrown back in sheer bliss, eyes shut, mouth wide open. She strokes her arm over her sisters waist while she has her fill, her sharp moans filling the air of the otherwise silent bedroom. 

Anna nibbles on the nipple slightly, pulling it between her teeth, while she presses her thighs together, her juices dripping on to the bed. Elsa lets out moans of encouragement, tightening her hands grip in Anna’s hair.

‘Oh Anna. You’re so good for your Mummy. Taking my breast so well. Mummy’s so proud baby girl. Making me feel - ahhh - so good.’ At these words Anna lets out a moan on her sisters chest, the vibrations making Elsa cry out loudly.

‘Let’s see how wet my baby girl is.’ Elsa says, running her hand down Anna’s dress and pulling it up so the younger sisters panties are on show. The baby pink colour of the material has turned a dark pink, and Elsa moans at the sight.

‘Oh Anna. Mummy hasn’t even touched you and your wet for me.’ Elsa runs her hand between her sisters hipbones fingers dipping close to the edge of the sisters panties.

Anna shivers at the older girls touch, still in a state of euphoria as she sucks at her left nipple, having moved across to it a few moments ago. Eyes closed she moans as she feels her fingers dipping inside her panties lightly ghosting over her wet folds.

‘You’re completely soaked baby. Don’t worry you keep sucking on Mummy’s breasts, let me help you.’ 

Elsa starts to slowly finger Anna’s pussy, rubbing one finger over the girls clit while she pushes another inside her. Anna lets out a loud moan on to Elsa’s breasts, her legs instantly widening as Elsa’s magic fingers worked at her folds. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.

‘Baby Anna likes it when her Mummy touches her doesn’t she! Such a good girl for me, love hearing you moan for me.’ Anna couldn’t take it any longer and her mouth popped off of Elsa’s breast, gasping as she rode her sisters fingers.

Elsa stroked her sisters hair, watching her in awe as she shook and humped against her hand inching closer to her orgasm.

‘Anna! Cum for me baby! I want to hear you scream my name while you cum, nice and loud for me, for your mummy.’

Anna moans looking up at her smiling sister- no Mother, her Mother’s breasts heavy on her chest as she stroked over her cheek and fingered her pussy hard.

‘Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!’ Ann’s repeated the words over and over, thrashing on the bed as Elsa curled her fingers in Anna’s pussy. 

‘That’s it baby just like that! Mummy’s so proud of you Anna, she loves you very much. Cum for me baby now, that’s it.’ 

Anna screamed, her orgasm ripping through her body, coating Elsa’s fingers in the girls heavenly juices. The younger sibling shouted for her Mummy again as she rode out her orgasm, Elsa lightly fingering her clit as she does, until she’s lying calmly, panting hard. Elsa hums as she licks the girls cum off her fingers making appreciative noises as she does. 

Elsa strokes her face lovingly. ‘Such a good girl. Remember baby who does this pussy belong to?’ 

‘You Mummy.’ 

‘And who do you belong to baby Anna.’ 

‘You Mummy, always.’ Anna replies looking up at her adoringly again. Elsa nods approvingly, fingers drifting down to Anna’s own breasts, the older sisters touch making the girls own nipples stiffen.

‘You know what’s next Anna.’ Elsa says, smirking at her. 

Anna sighed. 

How she loved special bonding time with her sister.

* * *


	2. Elsa’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna makes her older sister feel good too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist writing Anna repay the favour to Elsa. Thanks for reading!

As Elsa fingered Anna’s nipples lovingly she could feel her pussy throbbing, her own juices soaking her white panties.

She looked down at Anna’s face, her eyes were closed as she moaned quietly for her, and knew she wanted that mouth on her.

‘Anna baby, it’s Mummy’s turn.’ Elsa says, smiling as Anna opens her eyes and nods up at her.

‘Yes Mummy.’ Anna replies, obediently. Elsa takes this as confirmation that she’s okay to continue and starts to manhandle her gently. Giving her lovely nipples one last tug, she pulls her hands away from them, Anna sighing a little from the loss of contact.

Elsa pulls Anna in to a sitting position, stroking her hair again as she leans in to kiss her beautiful sister. Anna whines slightly, letting her older sister take full control of the kiss, feeling her tongue slide against her own. 

Both sisters were breathing rapidly as their tongues collided, Anna’s arms wrapped around her sisters shoulders while Elsa’s own sensually ran up and down Anna’s thighs.

‘You taste so good baby.’ Elsa proclaims, Anna blushing at the words. Elsa kisses her a few more times, licking over her lips slowly, before she starts to peel off Anna’s dress, the dark material contrasting with her milky skin, leaving the younger sister in only her soaked panties.

Elsa licked her lips appreciatively. ‘My little girl is so gorgeous.’ She says as she pushes Anna down on to the bed, climbing on top of her as she does, her thighs straddling the obedient girls hips.

Anna can’t take her eyes off of Elsa, her breasts jiggling and hanging directly in front of her face, nipples just as a erect. If she was gorgeous, Anna thought, her sister was practically a Goddess.

Elsa’s hands found Anna’s nipples again, her adventurous hands palming at the girls breasts drawing gasp after gasp from her. 

The elder sister leans down, blowing against her sisters sensitive nipples, turning one gasp in to a particularly loud moan, as Anna closed her eyes again. Smirking at her reaction, Elsa starts to suckle on her Anna’s breasts, giving the girl a taste of her own medicine, as she licks and bites at them.

Anna throws her head back, her hands coming up and pulling at her older sisters hair, biting down hard on her lip as she feels Elsa’s tongue slowly circle around each nipple. She could feel her panties getting wet again, but couldn’t even think about pressing her legs together now, enjoying the feeling of having her sisters tongue on her too much.

Elsa leans back so she’s sat up on top of Anna’s waist, running her hands up and down her little sisters arms. 

‘You liked that didn’t you baby? Mmmm, hearing you moan so nicely for me has made Mummy all wet. I need relief to baby. I want your mouth on my pussy so badly. Do you want that too?’ Elsa asks, waiting for the younger girls reply.

Anna nods eagerly. ‘Yes, yes Mummy I want that, so much. Wanna make you feel good too.’ 

Elsa sighs softly, thinking about how lucky she is to have a sister who wants her just as much as she does. Nodding she smiles down at Anna.

‘Thank you Anna. Mummy wants you to beg for it baby, beg for your Mummy’s juicy pussy.’

Anna couldn’t help but moan at those words, her hands gripping tightly to her sisters waist, anchoring herself. 

‘Mummy please let me lick your gorgeous pussy, want to make you cum so hard. I want to serve you, please!’ Both girls moan at the words, and Elsa strokes her finger over the younger girls lips, red and wet from their kissing.

‘As you wish baby.’ Elsa says, leaning back to pull her own panties off, the wet material sliding down her thighs to reveal her lovely pink pussy, covered in her juices. Anna mouth opens wide at the sight, licking her lips as her sister spreads her legs, giving her full view of the pussy she’s about to taste.

‘That mouth baby girl, fuck, I know it’s going to make me feel so good.’ Elsa sighs, stroking her folds a little, moaning at how wet she is. Licking the salty juices from her fingers she slides her hand down Anna’s cheek one more time before getting in to position.

She flips herself over and slides backwards until her pussy is directly above Anna’s mouth. Anna whines desperately, trying to tell Elsa how badly she wants a taste. Elsa merely giggles, knowing her younger sister needed her to cum as much as she did.

‘Don’t you just love having me on top of you baby?’

‘Yes!’ Came Anna’s automatic reply.

Can’t wait until I get to cum in to your mouth. Now be a good girl and lick Mummy’s pussy.’ Elsa says breathily, Anna moaning as she grab her sisters delectable bottom and starts to lick her pussy slowly.

Elsa cries out so glad to finally have her little girls mouth on her dripping pussy. She grinds it down on to Anna’s skilled tongue, gasping as she licks her clit. Well, Elsa thinks, they have had a lot of practice. 

Meanwhile Anna is in a state of complete euphoria, sucking and slurping at her sisters delicious pussy while her own cum seeps out of her panties. Elsa is firmly gripping on to the younger girls thighs, so all she can do is enjoy the taste of her juices while her own pussy begins to throb just as desperately. 

Elsa runs her nails up and down Anna’s thighs, the action causing Anna to moan in to her pussy, loving the vibrations it causes. She smirks as she notices the wetness on Anna’s panties.

‘Oh baby, are you wet again?’ All Anna can do is moan loudly, as she circles her tongue around Elsa’s clit.

‘Poor baby, so desperate for your Mummy’s mouth too aren’t you?’ Before she can react, Elsa starts to rub two fingers against Anna’s clothed pussy, making her younger sister falter for a second, at the feeling of her magic fingers again, before she carried on sucking Elsa’s clit.

‘Good girl Anna keep going! Just there baby, you’re doing so well for me. Push your tongue in to my pussy baby.’ Anna does what she’s told.

‘Ahhhhh! That’s it Anna, tongue fuck your mummy’s pussy, Oooh that’s amazing! In nice and deep.’ Elsa starts to straddle Anna’s face a little more, causing the girl to fondle and grip tightly on to her bottom, the stimulation of her own pussy ripping moans and gasps out of her, in sync with Elsa’s.

‘So good for your Mummy! So obedient, and hot for me baby. I love you so much Anna.’ Elsa’s fingers still rubbing furiously at her pussy, her sisters scent causing Elsa’s juices to flow even more.

At those words Anna’s legs stiffen and she cums hard, humping the bed as she rides out her second intense orgasm. 

‘I love you too Mummy!’ She shouts before getting back to work on her sisters soaked pussy.

‘Thank you baby! Another orgasm for Mummy, good girl. Mummy needs to cum too though baby, don’t stop till I do.’

Even as she comes down from her own orgasm Anna keeps on determinedly licking at her sisters pussy, wanting and needing to taste her cum. She licks from the older sisters clit to her rear, causing the older sister to gasp loudly.

‘I’m so close baby. Mummy’s going to fill that gorgeous mouth of yours with her special juices, mmmm I know how much you love them! Yes baby, ahhhhhh baby Anna! I’m cuming! Fuck, Anna!’ Elsa’s juices explode on to Anna’s tongue, the younger girl drinking them down expertly not missing a drop.

She licks her through the rest of her orgasm, Elsa riding her face until she comes down from her high. She lets out a content sigh, turning around and moving to lie next to Anna, the younger girl smiling at her lovingly. 

She pulls her naked form towards her, cuddling her sister close, her hand stroking her glossy hair again. Anna wraps her hands around Elsa’s waist, laying her head on the girls breasts.

‘Thank you Anna, you were so good.’ She says, caressing the girls neck before she leans down to kiss her. As they lovingly kissed each other, Anna’s hands automatically found Elsa’s nipples rubbing them between her finger and thumb.

Elsa lets out a breathy laugh. ‘You just can’t get enough of these can you baby? Suck on them if you want to, it’ll help send you to sleep. My little girl needs some rest.’ 

‘Thank you Mummy.’ Anna says sincerely, leaning over to suckle at Elsa’s breast slowly. She drifts off to the feeling of Elsa’s fingers combing through her hair, ‘good girl’ whispered in to her ear.

She already couldn’t wait for next week.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Very very self indulgent.  
> May continue- comment if you’d like to see more of my darkest fantasies ;)


End file.
